


hauntingly beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward first meeting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, I hope, Love At First Punch, Meet-Cute, Meet-Ugly, Prompt Fill, Shayllura Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shayllura Week 2k16 Day 4: HalloweenShayllura Week 2k16 Day 5: Meet Cute / Meet UglyLance and Allura go to a Haunted House! What could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up a month late with starbucks*  
> so  
> um  
> hi?  
> have whatever this is ｡・ﾟ・ヽ(￣ω￣ )

Allura's not sure _how_ Lance convinced her to go along with him, but he did. Which is a minor miracle, really, seeing as she knows better than anyone that whenever Lance says "It'll be fun!" a public humiliation (Lance) and a stress-induced migraine (Allura) are sure to follow.

Still, she's here now, so she might as well enjoy herself. 

'Here' being the Halloween Festival for the next town over, complete with carved pumpkins, stalls selling hot apple cider and roasted almonds, and a number of booths and stalls typical for a fair. The place isn't packed, really, but there's enough people around to give it a cheerful atmosphere.  
Faced with so much holiday enthusiasm, Allura grudgingly allows herself to feel grateful Lance had insisted on costumes, no matter how last minute they had been.

She tugs at the black witch's hat that's perched on her head, which, according to her, might as well actually be magic; it transforms her simple all black outfit into a Halloween costume with minimal effort on her part. "Where to first?", she asks Lance, eyeing a stall selling pumpkin soup hopefully. 

Lance, it seems, has other ideas, and he drags her over to a stall which a sign proclaims the entrance to the "Haunted House!" in large, neon green lettering. 

"Really, Lance?"

Her friends rolls his eyes at her and says "Shut up", which - for the record - was hilarious seeing as the fake vampire teeth he was wearing gave him a slight lisp. Peeved that she's laughing at him, he throws an arm around her and coos: "Oh, you're scared? Don't worry baby, I'll protect you ~"

Lance, for all that he was definitely an incorrigible flirt and (self-proclaimed) womanizer, had been great about backing off once she made it clear that she was a) completely uninterested and b) far too gay for his charms to work on her. Sometimes, though, he needs reminding - and she's happy to oblige, in the form of a punch to his shoulder. 

"That hurt," he says, sulky, but doesn't retaliate, and even pays her entrance fee for her.

"Those ten bucks better be worth it, pal," he tells the apathetic teenager working the booth, who just grunts and gestures them in. "Talk about a zombie," he mutters, and Allura smiles. They pass through the curtain at the back of the booth and up a staircase, which leads them into an old house. The entrance hall is completely deserted and gloomy, with fake cobwebs hanging from the ceiling; so far, the scariest thing was the structural integrity of the stairs. 

The wooden floors creak ominously as they proceed further into the house. Allura looks at the silhouette of man that someone printed out and cellotaped to a window with mild disappointment. This seems to be a rip-off, really, hardly worth the effort of renting a house and decorating it to make it 'spooky'. She's turns to Lance to tell him that when they enter a large room and the atmosphere suddenly _shifts_.

They're far enough into the house now that they can't hear the crowd outside, and it's eerily quiet. Silent except for the creaking of the floorboards beneath their feet and... is that a heartbeat?

Wireless speakers, she thinks, concealed in one of the dark corners. Still, it's creepy as hell. She shares a look with Lance, who seems to be thinking the same thing.

Carefully, they push open one of the two doors leading from the room and peer in.

Lance grimaces. 

The room is filled with jack o' lanterns, lining the walls and even on the windowsill, carved with grotesque faces and the way the flames flicker makes them seem almost alive. They're all posed to stare menacingly at whoever steps into the room.

Resolutely, Lance closes the door and shakes his head. "Next!" And Allura huffs a laugh, despite the way the creepy atmosphere and noises are slowly getting to her. 

The other door leads them to a narrow hallway with doors on either side. Carefully, they try each handle, but all are locked. The overhead lightbulb flickers once, then goes out. Lance gulps audibly.

"Scared?", Allura asks, only half teasing. 

Lance squares his shoulders before scoffing: "Who, me? As if."

He pushes on ahead, towards the light at the end of the hallway, and she has to hurry to keep up with him. 

The hallway opens up into a big room, with something couch-shaped underneath a large sheet and an old-fashioned TV. The TV is on, but shows only static; it joins the background hum with the heartbeat, which Allura swears has been getting louder the closer they get to... something. The way out?

There's another door ahead, so they head through that, Lance slightly behind her. 

She barely has the time to take in the dimly lit room they've stepped into before something next to her _moves_.

In the next second, Lance lets out a piercing shriek worthy of a four year old girl.

And Allura lashes out instinctively.

Seven years of mixed martial arts mean her fist connects with a satisfying _crunch_ and sends the monster staggering back.  
_Wait._

Monster?

Allura freezes as common sense kicks in. 

"Ohmygod I am so sorry...", she gushes, hurrying to the masked stranger's side. And _of course_ it's just someone in a costume, not a, a monster that crawled out of the deepest pit in Hell. She feels like the biggest idiot in the world. 

"Are you okay?", she asks. 

And the huge, towering monster, that turned out to be just a rather buff girl, takes off the mask.

Allura stares. She's pretty sure her brain shuts down for a bit and there are angel choirs in the background because the monstergirl is really _really_ good looking. Criminally so, even.

Hell, Allura thinks, she's gorgeous even after getting suckerpunched right in the face. Speaking of...

"I am so, so sorry," she says, again, and gets the feeling she's going to say that a lot tonight. 

"It's fine," Monstergirl says, and her voice is very musical, although it sounds a bit nasal (that's probably the hopefully-not-broken nose, though). "I startled you."

"Well, yes, but that's your _job_ ," Allura points out. "And I'm pretty sure getting assaulted wasn't in the job description. So. Um. Sorry."

Lance snorts, which reminds her that he's still here. The gleeful look on his face tells her he's never going to let her live this down. She briefly wishes she'd punched him, instead.

"Is your nose alright?", Allura asks, digging out a tissue and passing it on.

"Hurts a bit," she admits, and Allura winces in sympathy. "You have a mean left hook."

"Thanks."

There's a moment of awkward silence, where the stranger tries to stem the bleeding and Allura tries desperately to think of something to say. Lance is on his phone, livetweeting what just happened, probably.

"Well. It's. Nice to meet you? Probably not so nice for you, though. I'm really sorry," Allura says, because she is, and it bears repeating. "My name's Allura, and this is Lance."

"I'm Shay. And apology accepted," the other girl says, firmly, but when she smiles it's the kindest smile Allura has ever seen. Makes something in her stomach do a somersault and _oh._ She's a goner.

"Let me make it up to you," she offers, impulsively. "I could buy you dinner?"

Shay looks at her, startled, before she smiles again. "That would be nice." 

"Great," Allura says, cheerful, and helps Shay up. The nosebleed seems to have stopped, at least. Lance looks like he's about to protest at becoming the third wheel on what promises to be an incredibly sappy first date, so she silences him with a glare.

Then she remembers that they're still in the middle of a Haunted House and she turns a sheepish look on Shay. "Which way is the exit?"

"Here," Shay says, leading them down a flight of stairs and back into open air.

As they walk, Shay glances at Allura shyly. "There's, um, a stall that sells miniature pies, fresh from the oven. We could try some of those."

I'm falling in love, Allura thinks, and only when Lance makes a choking sound behind her does she realize she just said that. Out loud. She's about ready for the ground to swallow her up whole, or give up and go home, but she looks at Shay and the other girl seems very flustered but also... pleased? 

So things might be alright after all. 

Shay's fingers brush hers, carefully like she's not sure whether her touch is welcome or not, before taking her hand fully.

Allura smiles.

Yes. Things are alright.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!!


End file.
